Chaos
by desirulz123
Summary: Lena always hated rules she guesses that is the downside of being the God of Chaos. She was left in the human world years ago to fend for herself as punishments for her crimes. So in the human world she decides to have some fun, too bad she meets a woman named Kara Danvers. Kara doesn't realize that she has been blessed by the Gods when Lena finds out it brings trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**As of 01/24/2019 this story has been edited and should be more coherent.**

A/N: So, I posted this before but I took it down and only posted on Archive Of Our Own. Now I decided to post on this website again, I hope you guys don't mind.

 **WARNING: I switch perspectives the first 4 chapters so after that it goes back to normal.**

Summary : Lena always hated rules she guesses that is the downside of being the God of Chaos. She was left in the human world years ago to fend for herself as punishments for her crimes. So in the human world she decides to have some fun, too bad she meets a woman named Kara Danvers. Kara doesn't realize that she has been blessed by the Gods when Lena finds out it brings trouble. (AU! Kara X Lena) Mature story

Lena always enjoys going to alien dance clubs knowing of how chaotic it is, especially on the dance floor. She observes from her seat at the bar as everyone in the center moves to the electronic beat everyone enjoyed the feeling of the music pumping into their veins like a drug.

Lena was pretty sure a lot them were actually on drugs, she smiles bringing her drink to her lips.

'Even more chaos to enjoy.'

She is drinking her fifth drink of scotch it's not like she could get drunk easily anyway. Lena looks around scouting for someone that only she could tell had everything going wrong with their lives. The benefit for being the God of Chaos is that she can sense the darkness in different mortals hearts. Being able to tell that means she can use that to her advantage. What Lena wants from mortals is simple.

Lena wants mortals to ease her boredom, the boredom of being trapped in the mortal realm for hundreds of years. She picks different mortal woman every weekend to be a bed warmer for a night, never even remembering their names or face.

What's the point if she won't see them again?

So she spots a mortal woman she has blond hair her yellow shirt showing off her toned stomach she also had tight black leggings showing her curves. The mortal seemed to be depressed about something Lena takes note that has a lot of drinks are on the table. She sat alone drowning in whatever sorrows haunting her.

Perfect...

Lena strides towards the mortal woman who was zoning out.

"Mind if I sit here? You look like you could use the company."

Lena grins as the mortal woman is startled by her presence almost spilling her drink that is in her hand.

The mortal woman looks up to Lena confused at first, Lena then sees the darkness she has come to revel in.

The mortal snaps out of confusion she is hesitant when she stares at Lena.

"Sure at this point I need anything right now..."

Lena notices the mortal's drunken stare when she sits down, the mortal slurs her words.

"What's up with the face mask… isn't it dark in here... how can you even see?"

Lena shrugs chuckling as the mortal is staring at her confused.

"I can see just fine, I just don't show my full face to people."

"Why not?"

Lena is irritated with the question so she evades and turns it back on the woman.

"Let's not talk about me, I have a proposition."

Lena leans in close whispering in the mortal's ear she can feel a shiver from the mortal.

"How about we go somewhere to fuck no strings attached, I can help you forget what's on your mind. Making all of your pain go away just for tonight."

Lena backed away and sat back in her seat waiting for the woman to answer.

The mortal's shivers even in her drunken stupor and even if she couldn't see Lena's eyes, the mortal woman could tell Lena was tracing her eyes studying her body.

The mortal breaths in and exhales to calm down.

"Alright..."

Lena smirks.

Lena almost destroys the door to the mortal's apartment not paying attention her own strength as Lena pushes her against the door. Grinding against the mortal as she moans into Lena's mouth.

"Ah!" The mortal moans loudly as Lena bites the woman on the neck hard and then soothes it with her tongue. Before they could go any further the mortal woman speaks

"W-Wait, Can I... at least know your name, before we go into my apartment?"

Lena is confused the mortal woman wants to know her name, really?

"Is this your first one night stand? People don't usually ask for a name."

The woman shifts nervously in Lena's arms as she stares at Lena's mask.

"I know but… I just don't want to forget someone that is trying to help me in their own way."

In that split second, The darkness that Lena saw in the mortal's eyes is replaced with a weird light. The warmth that spreads through Lena as the mortal is in her arms. Lena pauses as she searches through her own memory to remember what that light is. She gasps harshly when she realizes something terrible about that light.

The mortal woman in her arms has a God's blessing, A blessing that kills other gods.

Lena breaths in deeply and asks a question.

"Before I tell you what my name is, What's your name?"

The mortal woman must have noticed her how tense Lena had became so she tilts her head in a question when Lena doesn't elaborate what's wrong. she answers Lena's question.

"Kara Danvers."

Lena chuckles.

"You give too much information to a stranger you know that?"

The mor-, God sla- Shit, now that Lena knows about the light she doesn't know what to call this being anymore, Lena sure has hell wasn't to call her by her real name.

Lena knows she should just walk away from this situation but she always had a mantra.

Chaos is always a good thing.

"My name is Lena."

Lena kisses the woman deeply before she could speak.

So begins the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for reviews and favorites, Now let's continue with the story! From kara's perspective!

"Mind if I sit here? You look like you could use the company."

When Kara first saw, the mysterious woman she had felt confused.

Why is this beautiful woman approaching her of all people when there was multiple people having a better time than herself. All Kara was doing was getting as drunk as possible to try to forget the days that causes her grief. Kara couldn't have been good company it's not like she was a fun drunk. At least that's what she has been told by her ex…

'Dont think about it...'

"Sure at this point I need anything right now..."

Her attention drifts to the woman sitting across from her her pale complexion bright is bright in the darkness of the club. Even though Kara can only see the bottom half of her face since she wore a black mask which Kara found very odd. How can the woman even see anything with it on? What Kara found even more confusing is that she couldn't see past the woman's mask with her X-Ray vision.

Kara shakes her head and chugs the rest of her drink and stares at the woman. Kara in her drunken stupor asks a question.

"What's up with the face mask… isn't it dark in here... how can you even see?"

The woman seems amused at the question and chuckles, Kara looks on drunkenly confused.

"I can see just fine, I just don't show my full face to people."

Kara tilts her head in confusion

"Why not?"

In that moment the woman looked at Kara irritated. Kara was about to apologize. Kara didn't know what she would be apologizing for, She just felt the need to. But the woman started talking before she could make up for her questions.

"Let's not talk about me, I have a proposition."

The woman then leaned in Kara shivers as the black haired beauty's warmth made her shiver. Kara didn't expect the woman to be so bold to a stranger.

The mysterious beauty whispers next to Kara's right ear.

"How about we go somewhere to fuck no strings attached, I can help you forget what's on your mind. I can make all your pain go away just for tonight."

Kara's body suddenly feels hot just from hearing that, She really does want to forget everything just to lose herself in this beautiful woman.

The woman moves back to sit in her chair, observing Kara. Even without seeing the beauty's eyes, Kara can tell that they are roaming her body.

Kara breathes in and out to calm herself down to give a proper answer.

"Alright..."

That smirk makes her feel like she is on fire.

…

The woman is strong Kara notices, she is able to push Kara onto her apartment door hard. Kara doesn't mind though as her mind is clouded with the woman's lips on her. They are grinding on each other trying to get some friction.

"Ah!" Kara moans she feels the woman bites her hard while pushing on the door. She sighs feeling the woman's tongue soothing that bite she caused.

Before she can lose herself even further, She wants to know the woman's name. She doesn't want to forget this woman.

"W-Wait, Can I... at least know your name, before we go into my apartment?"

Even if Kara didn't see the woman's full face, Kara can tell she is confused.

"Is this your first one night stand? People don't usually ask for a name."

Kara knows that's all this is but she still doesn't want to forget this woman. She can't explain her reason just that she needs to not forget her.

"I know but… I just don't want to forget someone that is trying to help me in their own way."

In that moment the woman let out a gasp she saw something while looking at Kara. Kara didn't know what she saw but she is suddenly tense.

The woman breathes in and exhales

"Before I tell you what my name is, What's your name?"

This woman really likes to avoid answering questions, Kara notices. Kara then smiles to the woman holding her.

"Kara Danvers."

Kara hears the woman chuckle

"You give too much information to a stranger you know that?"

The goes quiet for a few seconds then answers Kara with a smile

"My name is Lena."

Before Kara can respond Lena kisses her.

Lena… Kara will forget everything else that happened the past few weeks just for tonight.

But she won't forget Lena.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What another chapter? I'm on a roll! I hope everyone enjoys what I make.

Lena is not used to warmth, she never used to sleeping in comfort. Having someone hold her when she woke up…

Where the fuck is she?

Lena sat up quickly jarring the mortal in her bed out of a her sleep.

The mortal rubs her face confused on why she had woke up almost being thrown out her bed.

"Geez, You didn't have to be so jumpy." The mortal tilts her head in question while sitting up since she was still naked Lena was observing the mortal woman body. Her long blonde her casscading down her toned body keeps Lena from paying attention to the mortal's body.

"Is there something wrong?"

Since Lena didn't take off her mask not even for last nights endeavors. The mortal had to guess what Lena was feeling through her body language, voice tone and lower half of her face.

'Good, keep the mortal guessing it's more fun.'

"Nothing is wrong just was confused on where I was when I woke up." She says grumpy that she stayed over night, being comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Oh Ok," The mortal yawns and blinks slowly she looks at the time on the alarm clock next to her bed. It reads 12: 30 pm.

"Ah Rao! I didnt know it was already in the afternoon." The Mortal buries her face in the pillow.

"Good Thing it's Sunday" She says muffling into her pillow.

Lena rolls her eyes even if The mortal can't see. Lena attempts to slip out of bed, but then The mortal grabs her wrist and just stares at Lena pulling her slightly back to the bed. Lena looks down and her lips form in a thin line irritated.

"What?"

"So… um I was wondering if you would want to stay for breakfast, well it's lunch now. I know you problably have other things to do, places to see but I think it would be nice to just hangout…"

Lunch that sounds fine but isn't that too normal, too nice to be doing.

I guess it can't hurt.

Lena shrugs then her lips lift in a seductive smirk.

"Fine after that, we can fuck some more then I'm going home."

Lena leans in and kisses the blushing mortal hungry for her body once more.

In between kisses Lena can still that light grow larger from Kara.

It will be fun to keep this mortal around, her light will be a determent to Lena's health but…

Lena smirks as she deepens the kiss.

Where is the fun in playing it safe?

…

So it seemed they switched the order of events fuck first and then eat. So they finally leave the bed and the mortal starts to cook

She is cooking a simple meal pancakes bacon and eggs, humming to herself seemingly happy.

Lena looked around the mortal's apartment, it was too bright, too warm, too happy. All things Lena didn't approve of, where are the dark colors? There is too much red and orange it irritates her eyes even if she is wearing a mask.

She decides to watch the mortal littearly dance across the large kitchen to each pot checking it's contents.

Lena honestly loves to see those hips move…

When the food is finally done the mortal places a plate in front of Lena. As soon Lena begins to eat she feels the mortal staring at her.

"what?"

The mortal looks nervous, why?

"Do you ever take off your mask? I mean, you wouldn't even take it off when we did it last night It's strange why do you always keep it on all the time?

Lena sighs usually one night stands never question her if they do she usually shuts them up before they ask too many questions.

Might as well give a concrete answer.

"I never show my face to anyone that I don't trust there is no point to. Everyone I meet is just a one time thing it's not a big deal to me."

Lena shifts her attention in the mortal's direction leaning forward and brushes her thumb on the mortal's lip. The mortal blushes memorized by Lena like she is under a spell.

"But you are a nice fuck so I don't mind meeting with you again. So, I will give you my number."

Lena leans back and lips form a thin line.

"I will not take off my mask for you though, don't even think about that, just pretend it's not there if it bothers you that much."

The mortal snaps out of her trance pausing at while looking at Lena she then nods sadly.

"That's... fine I just really wanted to see your full face."

A pause from the mortal as she stares at Lena again for a few seconds. She fidgets and Lena waits for her to speak.

"If I build your trust can I see your face one day?"

Lena pauses then answers, she sighs tone playful.

This mortal sure is determined...

"You can try doesn't mean you will succeed."

The mortal smiles her light getting brighter.

"I want to try though, so is that a yes? Will you show me your face one day if I gain your trust?"

Lena looked at the mortal's hopeful face, A light that can kill Lena at anytime becoming so close to that light she will burn.

It's not like she will lose anything if she says yes.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : New chapter incoming.

For Kara she usually slept alone in her bed ever since her ex left her. She thought she wouldn't feel warm again. Kara snuggled into the warmth not remembering of who it was that she shared her bed with.

Then the warmth startled her by sitting up quickly, almost knocking her off the bed.

What in the world?

Kara looks at the strange woman confused on why she was distressed.

"Geez, You didn't have to be so jumpy."

Kara tilts her head in question on why the dark haired woman abruptly woke up. Is she scared for some reason? Was it a nightmare? Kara decides to ask her own question but since she still couldnt see Lena's expression since she wouldn't take off the mysterious mask.

Lena still did not take it off even when they had… relations last night.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thought.

Lena seemed to be distracted anyway.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kara wished she could see Lena's face to know what she was feeling. It's irritating to not see someone's face even with her X-ray vision She still couldn't see Lena's full face.

Lena bites her bottom lip seemingly irritated with something.

"Nothing is wrong I was just confused on where I was when I woke up."

"Oh Ok,"

Kara yawns too comfortable next to Lena then she checks the time next to her bed. She realizes that it's 12:30 pm.

"Ah Rao! I didn't know it was already in the afternoon."

Burying her face in her pillow embarrassed that she woke up so late.

"Good thing it's Sunday"

She muffles onto the pillow Kara can't believe that she was that comfortable she never wakes up late even if she was drunk!

Then she hears Lena shuffling out the bed.

Kara makes the quick decision to pull her back.

Even with the mask Kara can only guess how beautiful Lena is without it she wants to see her face so badly.

Kara can tell Lena is irritated from Kara stopping her.

"What?"

Then Kara is starts to feel nervous and asks a question well more like she is stumbling on her words.

"So… um I was wondering if you would want to stay for breakfast, well it's lunch now. I know you probably have other things to do, places to see but I think it would be nice to just hangout…"

Kara hopes Lena says yes, she wants to spend more time with this exotic woman.

Lena shrugs her lips curving into a seductive smirk.

"Fine after that, we can fuck some more then I'm going home."

Kara knows that she is drowning when Lena kisses her she wants more she wants to see this woman's face.

But every time she ask to see Lena's face the dark haired woman snaps at her telling her no.

Kara has no choice to comply

….

So they had relations with each other until they both got hungry and so they put on their clothes. Kara guides Lena to the kitchen and she begins to make breakfast.

Kara can't help to feel giddy she was surprised that Lena agreed to breakfast but she wasn't complaining. She skipped across to each pan checking it's contents, she hopes Lena likes it.

When she is finally done she sets one plate for Lena in front of and putting more plates on the table just in case Lena wanted more. Kara made sure to put extra bacon on Lena's plate but she doubts Lena will notice.

As they begin to eat Kara thinks of a question that she wants to ask she stares at Lena and She can tell that irritates her.

"What?"

Kara is nervous to ask the question is it too personal? Maybe, she just wants to know about the mask.

"Do you ever take off your mask? I mean, you wouldn't even take it off when we did it last night It's strange why do you always keep it on all the time?"

Lena then sighs she seemed to be debating whether or not she should answer.

"I never show my face to anyone that I don't trust there is no point to. Everyone I meet is just a one time thing it's not a big deal to me."

Then Lena does something unexpected she leans in and brushes her thumb on Kara's lips. Kara feels her body heat skyrocket, her brain turns to mush as she realizes how intimate this is.

"But you are a nice fuck so I don't mind meeting with you again. So, I will give you my number."

Well that's something she hoped but she wished Lena wasn't so blunt with her wording.

Lena leans back her lips shifts into a thin line.

"I will not take off my mask for you though, don't even think about that, just pretend it's not there if it bothers you that much."

Kara snaps out of her trance and nods dissapointed that she still wouldn't able to see this beautiful woman's face.

"That's... fine I just really wanted to see your full face."

Kara won't just give up though that's not in her nature

"If I build your trust can I see your face one day?"

Lena sighs while smiling.

"You can try doesn't mean you will succeed."

Kara smiles giddy that she gets a chance.

"I want to try though, so is that a yes? Will you show me your face one day if I gain your trust?"

Kara is hopeful that she will say yes.

"Fine, all I have to say is good luck."

The world just got a little brighter for Kara.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena gave the mortal her number giving her specific rules for calling.

One, Only call if you want to fuck, no exceptions, no chit chat.

Two, Texting is fine but only during the weekday.

And finally...

Three, I will not tell you where I live, don't even try to ask.

When Lena explained her rules the mortal looked disappointed.

Okay, maybe I should ease on one of the rules…

"Fine you can call me during the evening to just… talk..."

Lena felt that was too normal as she gritted her teeth thinking about it.

The mortal's light brightens more at her words.

Fuck, what has she gotten herself into…

"That's great!"

The mortal grins as she quickly picks up the dishes to put them in the sink. She comes back to sit in the chair.

"Since it's Sunday, I am wondering if you would like to watch some movies with me. I mean, only if you want to I just think it would be fun?" The mortal woman fidgets as Lena tenses.

Lena glares at the mortal, even though she can't see it.

Enough with these games, enough with trying to be normal it's suffocating.

"Actually I have to catch up on some things for my job."

Lena lips curls up in a fake smile.

The mortal shifts uncomfortable emotions flicker across her face, sadness and disappointment.

"Oh.. well maybe some other time then..."

The light gets dimmer but at this point Lena doesn't care, all she knows is that she wanted to leave.

No she needed to leave.

Lena acts nonchalant.

"Well I must be going now this was fun and all but time doesn't stop for any of us."

Expect for the gods of time and space…

Lena shakes her getting rid of the thoughts.

She quickly gets up going going to the front door and leaves with out giving the mortal the chance to say goodbye.

...

Shifting through the shadows to get to her destination is an easy task when she concentrates but the light from the sun slows her progress. Since the place she wanted to go to was near a bright place it was hard for her to teleport without being seen.

Fucking Ra.

After a few tries and from shadows finally moving in the direction she needed. she finally makes it into her mansion that is in a private part of National City. She teleport into her dark room the only light was a blue glowing mirror. She looks at the time on her phone, 2:12 pm.

Lena sighs she can't start do what she normally does until night time and she has to go to work tomorrow.

Hmm, Decisions.

She gets a text from her the mortal.

 _The Mortal: hey sorry if I made you upset I hope you catch up on your work! :)))_

She broke a rule already Lena sighs.

Lena knows she shouldn't be harsh on the mortal but… Mortals have beneath her since for decades until she was banished to earth. Even then, she felt they were just made for entertainment for Gods so it wasn't a big deal. She can't even remember when she was attached to any of them to remember their real names.

Old habits die hard...

Now this mortal and her light could be a beacon for other gods to come near Lena. Since she will be the mortal more often, She knows they will try to screw with her.

Lena smirks at the thought, she will mess with them however she can. Spreading a little misery wouldn't hurt. She looks at the contact name she gave to the mortal, while sitting on her dark bed.

Lena winces, maybe she should at least change the contact name she chose, Maybe she will call her something else for the time being… She clicks on the edit button on the mortal's contact name.

What should she call her?

Lena lays on her bed thinking.

Maybe something like God killer or God slayer…

Maybe akin to how she acts she never had to name another person before she was used to calling them mortals. What does she remind me of that would be good for her? Even when she was just talking to Mortals she never said their real names…

Let's see, The mortal was too happy for one, her apartment was too bright, everything about her screamed that she would give you a hug without a second thought. Every time Lena looked at the mortal she seemed to glow...

Lena took a few moments to think then finally knew what to this call this woman. She quickly typed in the new contact name.

"The Sun"…

That's the new name she has given her "The Sun"

Lena sits down on her bed grinning texting The Sun back.

Until night time that was when she would work her magic.


	6. Chapter 6

It's time to start some chaos…

At night in her dark room, Lena uses a spell to activate the mirror glowing mirror. She uses it to spot a target that has a darkness in their heart. The mirror shifts through many images until it settles on five mortal men that are torturing two mortal men on the ground.

The other three mortal men that are standing are holding bloody baseball bats, the tallest one looked rugged with dark hair and scars on his face. His dark blue jacket is stained with blood, he hits one the men on the ground again this time with his fist. The other two looked like they were along for the ride just enjoying the pain of the mortals on the ground.

Nothing but useless mortals…

Her lips form a thin line as the ones standing continue to beat the scared men.

The two on the ground are bound and gagged, from what Lena can see they were both in agony. She can tell they were Mortal Aliens just by looking at them. Blood is everywhere in the room it seemed like it is used frequently since there is a large dried bloodstains that caked the walls.

From what Lena can tell this people probably had more people in the building so she can cause even more damage than she thought.

She smiles at the thought.

Time to feed on these mortals.

Dark mist surrounds Lena her body turning into black mud, it sinks into the ground disappearing from sight.

….

Gerad takes his turn at beating one of the two men on the ground.

"How did you like that you bastard not so tough now, huh!?"

This bastard is crying his eyes out from being in so much pain.

Serves him right for being an alien trying to steal from us humans. The alien trash says he was stealing supplies so he could save his family from starvation but who cares. The only good alien is one that stays in the trash hole they came from.

"Idiot, quiet down, you never know if Supergirl will come get us…"

Yoker says irritated that his underling is so loud. He stood by his other underling while smoking a cigarette. Trey, who was watching the door of their group's torture room.

"Sorry boss, but she would have came by now she is probably too busy dealing with bigger issues than these creatures." he gestures to the two aliens that were still crying and chocking on their gag.

Before the boss could comment there is a scream from another room in their building.

"MONSTER!"

"HELP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

There is something attacking their base.

SHIT!

Yorker grabs his gun and his two underlings grab their guns they open the door and check their surroundings.

Yorker evens out his breathing until he sees something down the hallway.

Dark mud is flowing through the halls it inches slowly towards them eating everything in it's path. It has multiple red eyes that glaring at them.

The overwhelming feeling of fear and disgust makes Yorker's stomach turn.

Not only that but through the mud he can see the heads of his subordinates that were on the other floors of the building. it carries the stench of blood through the hallway towards them.

The only thing he can think in this moment.

DEATH

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yorker starts to shoot at the mud as it speeds closer to him but it futile the mud takes a chunk out of the right side of his body. His right arm, leg, torso and head all gone.

The screams of his men are the last thing he hears on this earth.

….

Kara is having a great night she thinks of Lena as she patrols the city, Lena was a little up tight and seems irritable sometimes but she was really nice. Kara texted Lena until night time until she had to go on patrol.

 **Lena 3**

 _can I take you to dinner I know this place that I think u will like_

 _you really want dinner with me of all people?_

 _I sure do I hope you don't mind chinese food 3_

 _sounds like I don't have a choice_

 _Is that a yes? 3 33_

 _alright Sun I will go to dinner with you_

 _33333_

Kara is still confused why Lena never calls by her real name. It's really weird but Kara thinks it's just the trust issues that Lena mentioned.

Kara really wants to earn Lena's trust and she wants to know everything about the mysterious woman. Kara grins thinking about it.

Until she hears bloodcurdling screams with her super hearing not only that she feels dread of death in the air. She quickly flies in the direction that the screams are coming from then suddenly the screams stop.

What?

Then Kara arrives at her destination it looks like a destroyed structure of a building but Kara notices a few dozen aliens huddled up together. They look like they had been injured but they looked terrified trying to understand what happened.

"Alex, we have some aliens that are need of medical attention I'm going to ask them what happened I will keep you updated."

"Roger that, Supergirl ETA five minutes."

Kara turns back to the aliens who are still looking at her terrified, she puts her hands up in surrender.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you, can one of you tell me what happened here?"

One alien tries to stop trembling but is confident enough to speak.

"W-We don't know what exactly it was, but a d-dark mud saved us it killed our captors and suddenly everything went dark for me and I ended up out here."

Kara is confused.

"Was is it the same for the rest of you?"

They all nod still shaking.

Kara looks at the destroyed foundation of the building, she still felt the feeling of death permeating from it. She shivers she never felt something so potent before. What she knew is that the dark mud killed everyone expect the aliens the building is completely destroyed which is even more confusing.

Was there an unknown alien strong enough to cause so much death but also save this many people?

What the heck is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Thanks for all the favorites and reviews

Eload : Thanks I'm glad you like it! I won't go into detail why I deleted my stories just know that there was drama happening in other fandoms that I didn't want to deal with. Other than that I'm glad you like my story.

Different dark colored DEO vans arrive to the scene, Kara helps ease the alien's worries when they are too scared of the people that arrived by speaking to them calmly.

"Hey, It's okay they are here to help. You guys are going somewhere safe." Kara smiles to them trying to bring some comfort to their situation.

Most of them seem to become less tense as she smiles to them. Kara looks behind herself as she hears a familiar heartbeat approach from behind. Kara turns around to greet her sister, a bright smile eases it's way on her face.

"Agent Danvers."

Alex gives Kara small smile as before she schools her expression into a mask of a professional as she looks at the scene.

"Supergirl, You arrived here first do you know what happened?"

Kara nods as she looks at what was left of the destroyed building, she can still feel something oppressive lingering around the remains. Kara is not sure what it is but she knows whatever thing that killed a lot of people is extremely dangerous.

Around them the DEO members are helping the aliens into their vans while also helping them with their injures. Some aliens have to be taken on a stretcher since their they were too hurt to move.

Kara has to question why the dark mud even bothered to save the aliens if it is so willing to kill others.

"One of the survivors told me that a dark mud killed their captors and saved them somehow."

Alex frowns examining the building structure and looking at the aliens who are being escorted to the vans

"Dark mud… We will investigate which alien can use that ability for now we should get to everyone here back to the DEO."

Kara nods she starts to help the aliens into the vans.

This has been a weird night.

…..

"Supergirl, huh...

Lena sits down on her bed looking at her mirror, she smiles as she looks at the blond haired woman.

A God above men that's what some mortals call Supergirl. Lena doesn't know why they call her that but she wants to test how much of a God she is.

She will have to meet Supergirl and see her how far she can she go.


End file.
